Afterwards
by reynn108
Summary: My version of after the ending explanations (manga-based, SPOILER). The Tendou-Jigoku is destroyed, both Hokage and Uruha is disbanded. Now, what will they do to settle in "normal", daily life? Focused mainly on RaiFuu.
1. Chapter 1

Afterwards

Greetings, this is my version of after-ending events based on manga, and hopefully what the characters do after destroying tendou jigoku to live a 'normal' life. This story is dedicated for RaiFuu pairing since I really love those two. I hope I'm not write them too OOC.

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, there might be something weird, errors, and inconsistencies in my writing style, but please be easy on me. And since I'm an amateur and my mother language is not English, there might be some vocabulary that seems out of place, at least I've warned you. Feel free to point out my mistakes, feedback is very welcomed.

I do not own Flame of Recca or the characters, but I wish Anzai-sensei is willing to give me Raiha. Wait! Never mind, forget what I said, Fuuko is going to kill me.

Please enjoy, R&R

* * *

"Raiha, Neon, I give you my gratitude. Through today, you both have done well. The uruha is now disbanded. And with that..." as kurei said those word, a distortion in the air is formed. Jikuryuuri. "in my body remains enough hokage power to complete this one final hijutsu. The hokage is gone. Unlike you, there is no chance of me becoming immortal. There is one last thing that still need to be accomplished, alone." Everyone was taken aback. Neon and Raiha seems want to argue and go with him but they know better that once he made a decission, that's it. So they can only consent to his decission and wish him luck. "Kurei!" Shout Recca "Um... See ya... Aniki... No, not that... Umm..." and then he raised his thumb, smiling. Kurei smiled too, its nice that after all that happened, he finally accept Recca as his brother, or at least as a comrade. After take a glance at Kurei, Koganei resolved himself and did something we never expected. "bye-bye everyone. I'm gonna go with Kurei, cause being all alone would be too lonely. Its really great that you alright Yanagi-chan. I love you, I really do. I had tons of fun. I really want to have fun with all of you guys some more, but... I'm going to go to Kurei's place! I believe that's where I belong." shocked face was apparent to all of hokage members' face. "everyone, take care!" and with that last parting words, the man and the boy enter the time and space distortion and never returned.

Everyone stood in silence, their mind still trying to catch up the sudden turn of events for who-know -how-many-minutes until Kagerou finally state that there's nothing left to do here and they should go back and rest. Aoi and Hiruko offered to lead them through a safe path that won't be damaged even if the building were to collapse. They walked quite silently for an infamously loud bunch of Hokage members. As they walked in one of the corridor, a somewhat familiar trident comes in sight. The eerie eye in the trident is closed, there's cracks here and there it's so fragile it can break anytime, and the mysterious aura that it emits can't be perceived anymore. There's also a pool of blood and a black bandana near the site. Raiha and Neon stopped walking at the sight and the look in their eye is a look of loss, grieve, they don't even care to put on a mask like how an Uruha usually would. After a while, Raiha picked up the black bandana and walked again with Neon.

As they walked to a more familiar path in underwater passage, they started to talk randomly about how they are hungry, where and how will they celebrate this victory, how their homework will pile up after such long absence from school, and all those random stuff. As the exit of the underwater passage comes in sight, Raiha and Neon suddenly stopped.

"I guess we will take a different path here, me and Neon have some bussiness we want to do in SODOM. The human experiment... We need to get rid of this facility so it can't be misused by anyone who found it later" explained Raiha.

"Breaking experiment facilities? I like that sound, count me in!" Recca clasp a fist in his other palm, getting fired up.

"No, we don't know if there's any traps and there's still the guard robots, its too risky. Now that the madougus are broken, you are just ordinary high-schoolers. Breaking this huge facility is dangerous. But we were trained assassin, we will find a suitable way." Neon turn down Recca in no time.

"Besides, Yanagi-san need to rest. Will you just drag her along rather than send her home and rest?" Raiha persuade the young ninja more.

"Hmm... You have a point there..." Recca finally agreed with them.

"Well now, I guess this is a goodbye. We don't have any reason to fight you anymore, but we also don't have to go all friendly-friendly with you guys. Who knows if we will even meet again? There's no bussiness left with you anyway. LThank you for defeating the tendou jigoku, and farewell." Neon waved her hand and walk away.

"That was a good fight, thank you for defeating the tendou jigoku. Good bye guys, live your life to the fullest!" Raiha lightly bowed, then waved his hand as he followed after Neon.

"Don't worry, we will help nee-san too, good bye" Aki and Miki said in sync, then also left.

"You better break all those equipments nice and well" Domon shouted in high spirit.

"You are not as bad as I tought, nice to know you guys, bye" Recca grinned as he waved his hand at them.

"Thank you for assisting us in defeating tendou jigoku, good bye" Kagerou lightly bowed and smiled.

"Take care" Yanagi also waved her hand.

Fuuko didn't say anything, quite unusual for a cheerful girl like her. She look at their, at his back walking away. Somehow she felt uneasy, reluctant, and heavy._This is it? Is it just going to end like this? Is this really the happy ending?_ Again, the memories of a certain man surfaced in her mind. The good ones, the bad ones, and the last part, his last remark at Domon,_ "Please look after Fuuko-san"_ which she overheard in her faint conciousness, keep stinging her heart. _Is this really a goodbye forever? Will I ever see that gentle smile and that childish random antics again? Will our last memory be that of an enemy? Can I just let it go?_ No, Fuuko Kirisawa is not the type of girl who just let go of what she want, and now she know what she want. As she noticed that Raiha's step is slightly, just ever so slightly, hestitating (or maybe she just imagining things), she found her courage to call out her former enemy. "Raiha!"

His step stopped. His hopes went up but he steeled himself to suppress it. _This is for the best_. Nothing good will come to her for being together with an assassin, a murderer. Their relationship is twisted to begin with, and hoping for a future is just too much. And on top of it, he found a trusted man who will take care of her, protect her, and... love her. He admit the last part painfully. He is far way better than a man who broke her heart and nearly killed her. _This is for the best_. Again, he remind himself. His emptiness is nothing near enough to repent for his action few hours ago.

"Will we meet again?" she called.

"Do you really wish for it?" he aswered with a sad smile like earlier when she called out to him before the fight.

_So he don't want to, huh?_ Fuuko felt needles shot her heart. But Fuuko being Fuuko just go on. Who cares if he want it or not? This is certainly not the end that she want. "Can't we just meet again? There's so many things left unresolved, debts unpaid, and things I want to ask. I can't accept it to end like this"

He exhaled deeply, seems unsure of what to aswer. "I am not worthy for your concern anymore. I'm sorry that I make you in pain before, but don't worry, it won't happen again. Forget me, and your happier life awaits" his eyes is like pleading, still with the sad smile.

Fuuko getting irritated, a lot. "And who has the right to decide who is worthy or not for my concern? Like I care! And what do you know about my happiness? It is ME who decide my happiness, not you, you idiot!"

"I've betrayed your feeling and nearly killed you. At least let me atone this by not bothering you anymore. You know Fuuko-san? A good girl should not associate herself with a suspicious villain like me, you'll regret it." Raiha not even feigning smile anymlore.

Fuuko look the dark brown-haired swordman in front of her more carefully._ His eyes look... Sorrow? Hopeless? So he actually do not want it too? But this isn't getting anywhere..._ She walk toward the gloomy ninja, and then... punch him really, really, hard that Raiha was literally sent flying and all other hokage members see him while thinking _ouch that hurts..._ and relieved that the glass wall is strong enough to not break when Raiha was slammed into it. "You need to atone for it? Fine! You've hurt me, I've hurt you back, now we're even! Back then, you said to me that the point is to stand up again once you've fallen to the hopelessness. Now, stand up! Who cares if you were a bad person, what matters is you are not a villain anymore and not in the future" Fuuko shouted as she offered her hand.

Raiha stunned at her powerful word. Her strong payback punch is like shattering the bindings of his heart, resurfaced the emotions he buried deep inside. She looks so bright and dazzling, a perfect guiding light to him who wanders around in darkness. Her sincere green eyes, her forgiving nature, her straightforwardness and bravery, touched him in a way he never knew, back then during the Urabutou Satsujin and again, here. "To get my words coming back at me, what a shame" Raiha smiled sheepishly as he grab Fuuko's extended hand. "Okay then, I'll find you when this is over"

"it's a promise, don't you dare to dissapoint me!" Fuuko gave a victorious grin.

"I'll do my best, princess" Raiha bowed courteously at Fuuko.

The said woman blushed heavily and knock his head. "Baka! Don't do that in front of the others! It's embarrassing"

Yanagi's eyes sparkling from excitement, Recca laugh uncontrollably, Domon so shocked that he petrified, Tokiya... try to remain to look cool but actually holding back his laughter.

"Well then, I'm afraid Neon will be mad if I make her wait any longer. She is scary when angry. Please excuse me, bye~" Raiha wave his hand, then run toward Neon and the other ex-Uruha members.

"Fuuko? A princess? Pfftt... Hahahaha!" Recca still in his fit of laughing.

"a monkey princess, I see.." Tokiya stifled his laughter, but his eye betray him.

Yanagi pinch Recca's and Tokiya's arm. "You're so mean! Fuuko-chan is a girl afterall, you should be happy she finally found her romance, (blah blah blah, etc, continue it as you see fit)" Yanagi lecture Recca and Tokiya for who knows how many minutes.

"Don't do that in front of the oth ers... So all this time you two have been acting like that behind our back? Hahahahaha" Recca still can't hold back his laughter despite being lectured by Yanagi.

Domon... His petrification even more solidified by Recca's remark.

"Shut it you guys! And Yanagi, we don't have that kind of relationship like you think it is! C'mon, let's get going" Fuuko, still embarrassed, trying to change the subject.

"Fuuko is right, let's not waste our time here and start moving" Kagerou being amused at Fuuko's little secret, but still remember their objective, that is to return home and rest.

* * *

"Who did you call scary, huh?" Neon sent a cold glare at Raiha.

"Waaaaa, sorry Neon-san, please be easy on me" Raiha raised his hands in petty attempt of defense.

"Forget about that, you look far better, good for you. Now lets get the work done and go home" Neon sloghtly relieved at the rather unexpected turn of event. At the same time, she also felt lonely

"Got it", answered Raiha, and they walked again to the path they came from.

"You want to destroy the human-experiment facilities right? I believe I can help" suddenly Hiruko appeared out of nowhere. "No need two guides for getting out of this place, Aoi can guide them alone. This seems to be more interesting for me, let me join you."

Neon and Raiha stared at the former blood-user assessingly, then decide that it is safe to trust him as he seems like he has no evil intention, and a capable man for the job. "Don't expect us to save you if you get into trouble" Neon gave cold reaction, but actually welcome his offer.

"We appreciate your help, Neon just not being honest" Raiha voiced Neon's thought, and Neon send him a glare, again. He just grinned, not feeling at fault at all.

"It's decided then, lets go" Hiruko walk along with the rest of them.

* * *

After arrived at Osaka, team hokage eat at nearby eatery and board the last train to Nagogiri. Everyone return to their respective house, while Aoi stayed at Recca's house for the time being since it's too late night. They can sleep peacefully to their heart content that night.

* * *

Next chapter is on the way, almost done. Actually I only imagine the general idea and just write without having proper plot line or grandiose ending. Maybe something like slice-of-life genre, so don't expect too much. I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, I really hope that there's actually someone reading this, not just me and the admin from this site. I'm getting down. I know that this series is old and not many still reading it, I shouldn't expect too much, but still... If there's actually someone reading this, please let me know that it's not just me writing for myself.

When I write my second fanfiction 'The Last Rescue', I realized how I write the first chapter, it was really...plain... I'll edit it when I'm in the mood. I tried to improve it a bit here, but I know I'm still not really good at this writing stuff, I'll be grateful if you give me constructive critism. (Edit: ch1 has beem revised)

Please enjoy the chapter~

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca and its characters.

Afterwards: Chapter 2

-next day at school, at the rooftop-

"Hey, look at this! Look at this! The headline of todays newspaper, 'Kinkichihou, a huge explosion has occured at C-Com headquarter' so they really succeed destroying the whole facility." a door to rooftop opened with a loud **BAM** as Fuuko swaying a bundle of papers. Tokiya snatched the newspaper from her and scanned it briefly.

"Let me see... Hmmm... The area is now too dangerous to investigate any further. Beside the heat, gasses from burned chemicals just make it worse. It is assumed that no person could survive that explosion"

"I wonder if they will survive..." Yanagi replied slightly worried.

"Don't worry hime, they are so strong, they will survive somehow" Recca said without any hint of doubt and tapped Yanagi's back lightly to ease his sworn master.

"yeah, yeah, they dying there is just anticlimatic, after they just start to be a bit nice" Domon nodded, agree with Recca

"I hope so..." Fuuko stare at clear blue sky and the peaceful city they protected together from evil God-wannabe monster. But her eyes look further past the tall buildings, somewhere over the mountains.

_I will find you when this is over _"Raiha..." Fuuko mumble silently under her breath

* * *

-Days goes by, 6 months has passed as the chilly wind getting warmer and the snow piles has melted completely. Recca and the others advanced to 2nd grade of highschool safely while Tokiya is in 3rd grade, preparing for university entrance tests-

"Fuuko, you promised me an ice cream for ranked first in my school" Ganko waves her report proudly in front of Fuuko who stare outside the window blankly and sighing once in a while.

"Huh? Aaah right, let's stop by that newly opened gelato cafe, somehow that's really famous in my class, I'm a bit curious to taste it" Fuuko grinned at Ganko, trying to look cheerful.

"Yay! I love you Fuuko!" Ganko grabbed Fuuko's arm, pulling her adopted sister's hand.

And then they enjoy their ice cream. Ganko talked many things about how she enjoy her elementary school, how she like doing embroidery in her free time and Fuuko's mother praised her work, how she scored highest in recent exam, how her principal is rumored to wear a wig, how a friend tell her that a guy in her class likely has a crush on her...

"Fuuko? Fuuko!" Ganko called the unfocused girl in front of her, while waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ah? Sorry sorry, where were we talked about just now?"

"Hmph! You're not listening. You seems to be thinking a lot lately, Fuuko" Ganko pouting as she scoop some ice cream from Fuuko's cup

"Mhmm.. Maybe..." Fuuko seems not noticed her ice cream being embezzled, which is very strange.

"What is it about? I bet it's not about school" Ganko pointed her spoon at Fuuko accusingly.

Fuuko, feeling apologetic for not listening to her little sister's story, decided to tell her what she's been thinking lately. "Hmmm... Ganko, do you know Raiha of the Juushinshu?"

"Of course I know! There's hardly anyone in Uruha who doesn't know him. I mean, he's like the first or second strongest in the entire Uruha. And he also played a lot with me and Koganei back in Uruha mansion" Knowing Fuuko mentioned someone she know from the past, she explained excitedly

"Raiha played with you?" Hearing an unexpected answer, Fuuko's eyes widened a little.

"Yeah, he's an bit clumsy and loses a lot at video games, but he's absurdly expert at hide and seek even with blindfold. He's nice and friendly and fun to be with! Sometimes I miss those days... But don't worry, I love Fuuko more!"

Fuuko imagining Raiha playing hide and seek with all those ninja skills and sharpened senses, even with the blindfold, it's still too one-sided. She chuckled at the tought _At least he is not only pretend to be nice and friendly to fool me _Fuuko's feels a bit relieved

"Why do you ask? Did something happened?" Ganko lean her face forward, started to get curious

"Well...a lot... He saved me a lot of times even when he's supposed to be an enemy. I got carried away and think he is a friend, not an enemy." Fuuko smiled as she recalled her good memories, the memory of their first meeting near the mysterious castle, of the first time he claimed half-jokingly to be her prince, the out-of-nowhere invitation to a date, the second time he claimed to be her prince and save her from desperate situation, and so on. Being with him just felt natural somehow.

"That just sounds like Raiha-san" Ganko nod approvingly

"When the time come that we actually fight like what we supposed to be, I just can't accept the fact and blame him for betraying me. I didn't respect his determination and can't fight him properly. It's strange that he also took the blame. When I cool my head think again about it, I realize that I'm just demanding the unreasonable" Fuuko still smiling, but her smile more like mocking at herself. "at least, we finally get over it and being on friendly term again!" she added with a satisfied smile as she remembered their last conversation and promise.

"Fuuko..."

"And there's that explosion news and he haven't contact me at all! All this time... What if... What if he got caught up in that explosion and die? I haven't even thanked him properly. Or could it be he forgot the promise?" Fuuko looks downward to the table but her eyes seems distant again.

"Aww... Fuuko is in love..." Ganko scooped ice cream from Fuuko's cup again

"I... Wait, what? C'mon Ganko, after Yanagi, not you too..." Fuuko blushing, then wave her hand feigning denial

"I've lost count how many times you daydreamt since that day, so you're thinking about a man? My friends often told me if a girl think about a boy so much and want to be with him, she's in love" Ganko pointed her spoon again at Fuuko accusingly

"it's not that simple, not something a kid like you will understand" Fuuko mess the little ex-Uruha's hair, slightly irritated

"It's ok Fuuko, Ganko will cheer on you. Raiha-san is a nice person after all" Ganko eyes seems like sparkling with stars

"That's not what I mean, you little rascal!" Fuuko pull Ganko's cheek teasingly

"Ow! Ow! Ow! So meaann... Don't worry, Raiha-san is so strong, he will survive somehow"

_love? Is that what this strange feeling is called? I wonder about that... Love was always just a distant story, other people's bussiness for me. _That night, Fuuko can't sleep. It's nothing new since the last big battle, but today is worse than any other days. Heck! She's even studied, hoping all those damned textbooks could get her sleepy, but her sought-after drowsiness didn't come. Ganko's remark is getting on her. _Maybe I must sort out this feelings. Yanagi might be able to give me a clue. Duh, she would poking fun at me, but what else can I do? _

* * *

After school, Fuuko visited Yanagi who is still drawing alone in her classsroom. Fuuko drag an empty chair and sit in front of her best girl friend, looking at her not-so-good-but-somewhat-improved drawing.

"Nee, Yanagi... Can you describe me about...ummm... your feeling toward Recca in a more easy-to-understand words?" Fuuko ask her friend hestitantly.

Yanagi's hand stopped drawing "Huh? Why so sudden..? Oh! Do you finally interested in love? Aww our tomboy Fuuko finally become a woman", her eyes bright, full of excitement

"Not like that! I'm just curious" Fuuko retorted.

"Who is it? Who is it? Domon? Tokiya-senpai? Oh don't tell me it's Raiha-san or whatever he is called I forgot? Th

e way he looks at you... I bet there's something between you guys. It might be a good plot for a story~"

"Uurgh... Forget that I asked!" Fuuko get up from her seat, ready to escape Yanagi's inquiry. Yanagi quickly grasp her hand, not wanting to let go her precious friend "Sorry! Sorry! You're just so cute, Fuuko. Well, how it feels to be in love might be different for each people. But you will know once you feel it, I'm sure of it"

"That doesn't explain at all" Fuuko pouted, not satisfied from her answer.

"like... you want that person to see you as a woman not just any random passer by. You care a lot about what that person think of you, being with that person somehow make you satisfied, want that person to be happy and worry about his wellbeing... Maybe that's the general idea. Anything that resembles your feelings, Fuuko?" Yanagi tried to answer more seriously, her brow slightly raised while thinking.

"Hmm... I get the idea, but still not really sure... I'll try to figure it out by thinking outside, thanks a lot Yanagi" Fuuko said her goodbye while giving a thumb to her author-wannabe friend.

"I'm glad if it helps you. Tell me if you figure it out, okay?" Yanagi smiled, noticed that her friend doesn't want to be asked any further.

Fuuko didn't say anything and just wave her hand as she walk upstairs, to the rooftop.

When she want to be by herself, the rooftop has always been her favorite spot. It usually rather noisy during the lunchtime but this time is ways afterschool, not many students stayed behind except for those having extracurricular or other bussiness. She likes the way the wind blows undisturbed by nearby buildings, the comfortable silence, the sight of townscape..._huh? There's seems to be something in the shadow of that tree. A person? Rather familiar... Could it be Raiha? No way, I must been hallucinating. I've been thinking about him so much lately that my mind start playing tricks on me_. She rub her eyes and slap her cheeks with both of her hands, then look again at the same spot. The person is still there_. Eh? The person is waving his hand to me? How can he recognize me with this distance? Don't tell me..._ Fuuko hurriedly run down the stairs to the school gate. Other students might just feel the after-effect gust, unable to see who run past them.

As she approaching the mysterious shadow, she confirmed his identity. "Raihaaaaa!" she shouted energetically, increasing her pace. "Fuuko-san! Glad to see you safe and well" Raiha spread his arm, ready to catch her in a warm hug or something which is very unlikely coming from the violence-loving girl he know. **SMACK!** As he expected, only a hard fist coming his way. "You idiot! How much times did you need to just wreck some stupid equipment, you so-called professionals? Leaving me alone without saying anything for half a year? And there's a news about how the SODOM explode and that there's no survivors, not that I worry about you or anything"

"Sorry... There's just so many things to do, everyday was so hectic since that day.. But now I finally have some time to come here and see you. Your prince is back, at your service" Raiha kneeled in prince-ly manner to Fuuko.

#a hundred slaps# "Still going on with that embarassing line, what an incompetent prince, making his princess waiting for this long. I even thought you might...you might die" Fuuko's voice a little bit trembled at the end of her words. Raiha pat her head, grinning, the slapping has stopped

"and who said not worry about me or anything?" Raiha grinned, amused at her reaction.

"Grrr... I might as well make you die here and now. But I won"'t kill you yet, you owe me a tons of explanation" Fuuko felt like she was being toyed with, and a bit irritated. But at the same time, another unknown feelings are mixed up and swelling inside her.

"Sure, sure, how about we talk about it in that cake shop?" Raiha just smiled, not feeling threatened a bit by Fuuko's warning

"Not that one, the taste is kinda...just sweet and not very rich. The one near the station is way better, especially their cheesecake" Fuuko seems not as angry anymore, and seems rather proud of her knowledge in this kind of random subject

"Wow to be expected from a highschool girl, you sure know a lot of stuff" Raiha clap his hand in excitement, and relieved that Fuuko accept his invitation "would the princess please lead the way?"

"sure" Fuuko replied happily, and then they walk together to the mentioned cakeshop.

* * *

That's it, sorry that this chapter the story doesn't progress that much. I write all of my fanfictions so far in notes on my phone, it only has capacity up to 10k characters, then I copied it to WPS office for a little editing (much editings) and notes, then post it. Because of that, naturally there will be more typos than typing on PC keyboard. Feel free to point it out if you find some. I have laptop, but writing in phone allows me to write whenever I feel like it since I bring it everywhere, unlike laptop.

In the next chapter, there will be story of what happened to Raiha and the rest after they seperated ways in SODOM, as well as what they plan to do. I have difficulties in writing that, really, I just can't find the right words and styles that clicked. It might not be updated for a while, sorry. I'll try my best if I know at least there's someone actually reading this.

-Reynn108-


	3. Chapter 3

Afterwards 3

Finally done, special thanks to DAIrinchan and G-Cleft for the support and for hearing my rants. I mentioned in previous chapter that I'm sad that there are no one reading this story, but now I know that at least there's someone reading, I'm happy. Just as I said before, I'm a beginner in this area. If you notice some errors or something strange, feel free to point it out. I hope I will improve over time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca or its characters.

* * *

The doorbell rang as Fuuko opened the door of the mentioned cakeshop. The interior is simple, with some cushioned wooden chairs and wooden carved tables. There's vibrant instrumental song playing in the background, making the ambience rather elegant but lively even when there's only few people around. They sat at the corner of the room to gain some degree of privacy. After the waitress gave them a menu, Raiha smiled at Fuuko "my treat." Fuuko stepped on Raiha's foot "stop acting like it's cool, it goes without saying that this is your treat, you dork", Fuuko grinned. "ouch!" Raiha winced, but his expression not indicating pain at all. He scanned the menu while Fuuko who seemed to have memorized the menu ordered blueberry cheesecake. After a while, Raiha decided to order caffe latte.

After the waitress left, Fuuko started their conversation. "it's about time you tell me everything." her hand support her head at ease but her stare is not giving any room to avoid the talk. "ummm... Where to start from..." Raiha put a finger on his chin, eyes glance upward, as he try to remember things and arrange his memory in proper time-sequence.

"That night, after we parted ways, we investigated around SODOM and collected valuable and informative documents, Then, with Hiruko's guidance, we purposely activated self-destruct system within SODOM. The self-destruct system was designed to eliminate any evidence, witness, pursuer, zombies, and any other dangers, built secretly by the cowardly scientists if anything bad were to happen and things were going out of control, to wash their hands from being charged for what they commit. They also made secret tunnels and bunker for their own use. We hide in one of those secret tunnels until most people lost their curiosity toward the exploded fortress and left the area. We separated ways there, me and Neon to Tsukino-sama, Aki and Miki to collect more information around and rest, and Hiruko to Urabutou Satsujin IV that Kukai mentioned. We planned to meet again atfter a certain time."

"Tsukino-sama cried when we brought the news about Kurei's decision to leave this time-frame and go to 400 years ago. But after she controlled her emotion, she said she relieved that Kurei-sama is still alive and safe even when they can't ever meet again, and that she already had a hunch that she won't see Kurei-sama again and had said her goodbye. A bond of a mother and child is amazing. The talk that night ended and we rest for the day. The next day, we were having discussion with Tsukino-sama about C-Com and other companies that belongs to Kouran Mori. As Kouran Mori and Kurei-sama both no longer in this world, therefore, the ownership of all those companies belong to Tsukino-sama. Those were overwhelming wealth and responsibilities that are too great to burden by Tsukino-sama who was never involved directly in managing the business. We decided to entrust most of the companies to trusted persons with suitable personality and ability so they can manage the companies independently and can virtually own the respective company. Since that day, everyday was piles of paperworks and interviews. Aki and Miki come to help too but works keeps coming endlessly. Ah thank you" Raiha stopped his story midway and thanked the waitress that delivering their order with a smile. The waitress' cheek reddened as she quickly bowed and turned away. Fuuko stomped Raiha's feet again, harder this time. "Ouch! What was that for?" "Since when did you become a ladykiller like a certain someone?" Fuuko glared sharply. "How would I know? It's not like I'm flirting or anything, they just acted beyond my control" (author: he's been like that from the start, since before Fuuko met him) Fuuko exhale resignedly. "Haaa... Whatever, just continue your story"

Raiha glanced around, checking their surroundings, then continue with the talk. "At least that's what we did in the daytime. Nighttime has its own things to do, not necessarily at night but you know what I mean... There are 3 main goals. First is connected to human experiments, that is to destroy everything, equipments, reports, and knowledge of remaining people responsible. Don't worry, I didn't kill them, only made sure they would never try anything funny." _How? Threatening? Blackmail?_ Fuuko thought, but she can imagine Raiha just showing his killing intent would make normal people fall on their knee and having nightmares. Fuuko shudder a bit, and feel sorry for them. She sensed it even with her eyes closed, back after they escaped Soukakusai's cauldron, the intense pressure and the voices during that event, it was clear as day how horror the victim would struck into. "Second is Mori's underground business, we deliberately left clues and evidences here and there for polices or whoever it is to uncover them and take care of the rest. Third... Did you remember how the madougus were destroyed at SODOM? Have you ever thought why? And back then when we left SODOM, we passed Joker-san's trident still relatively intact? We suspect that the madougus destruction is due to Yanagi-san's healing power, and is only affecting limited area. Our theory proved to be right, thus we have to destroy every remaining madougu, to ensure that the Hokage's history really ended properly. It truly is a relief that the madougu-recreation method haven't spread outside SODOM. And it is also a blessing in disguise that in the past, Mori collect almost all of the madougu, making it easier for us to track them down." "Booo... Leaving me from all the fun, how mean..." Fuuko cut in, pouting like a child. "It is dangerous, more than what you think of." Raiha answered in serious tone. "Do you underestimate me? Even without Fuujin-chan, I can beat you back then." Fuuko is getting more irritated, pointing her fork at Raiha threateningly. "Oh? You mean once in 729 chances? Besides, underground people has its own ways to deal things. What would you do if it's your family that they targeted, not you directly?" Raiha not backing down a bit. Fuuko look down, finally realizing how reckless she might be. "Don't be that sad, we mostly did it by negotiations anyway, I'm sure not your kind of fun" _if the negotiation fail, we did fight though, but it's best not to mention it_... Raiha tried to convince Fuuko. Fuuko only nod knowingly. _who in the world would find sitting around with suspicious old man reeks of alcohol and cigarettes as fun anyway_...

"Back at the topic about C-Com corporation, looking for suitable persons we can trust is easier said than done, like searching needle in a pile of rice straws, even more so because people who held high position is likely suited to Mori's style that's morally questionable. We took care of those kinds of peoples but ended up with severe lack of manpower to run the business, not that we are experts in those fields. We somehow manage with mostly pure intuition, logic and what little knowledge that we have about management, and cover the rest with luck. Those horrendous days... Even sleep is considered luxurious, and in those precious sleeps, the paperworks still haunts me in dreams! Really, it was a disaster. But thanks to this chaos, we find some people who can keep up with those works, contribute to sustain the company and make good decisions on their own. After a while, with the new recruits finally settled in and things were calmed down, we finally appoint those people to lead the company independently. Now, most of those companies is not Mori's anymore, but owned by foundation consisted of trusted people. Not long after, Tsukino-sama passed away. She didn't have any illness or anything, just like sleeping. It still hard to believe, that maybe she waited for her role to complete before leaving this world. She even left a will to entrust all her remaining possessions to me and Neon, that is rather unexpected." Raiha is still smiling but there's sadness in his eyes. "my condolence." Fuuko said in sympathy. "So now you've become a billionaire? That's crazy turn of events." Fuuko try to change the topic to cheer him up a bit. "I guess you could say it like that. No one knows what fate has in its store. But it's not like money matter that much to us... Neon will take care most of it, while thinking what Tsukino-sama would likely use that wealth for, like donations and development projects."

"Aki and Miki are still at an age to go to school so they enter a high-school nearby. They look excited at the idea and crammed to study 4 years of middle school and high school lessons in a month since they never went to school like a normal people do until now. They will be in the 2nd year of high school starting next week. Sometimes I peek at their books and I wonder why students have to learn things that are too specific and almost has nothing to do with daily life, and those math equations.. I don't even understand what the questioner ask. You guys are amazing in some way." Raiha look at Fuuko with a new form of admiration. "Hah! if you already find it so difficult, someday you should look at Mi-chan's books and his perfect scores, I even thought it was a future technology brought by some kind of alien in incomprehensible language, and Mi-chan is a psychic." Fuuko said proudly, even it's not her position to be proud of other people's ability. "No thanks, I might get headache if I were to see them" Raiha waved his hands in refusal.

"We moved to apartment near the city park. The view is great up there, wanna visit? I'm sure you'll like it." Raiha pointed at the tallest building in the area from the window. "THAT apartment? The one with a famous high class fine-dinning restaurant at one of its floor? Whoaaa" Fuuko's eyes widened. "That building was also one of Mori's asset. We are allowed to stay there for free somehow. It's also big enough for your exploration trip." Hearing the word 'exploration trip' trigger a certain memory and Fuuko started to blush. "You better not regret later for taunting my curiosity" Fuuko grinned in a challenging manner, hoping it will cover her slight moment of embarrassment. Of course it didn't go unnoticed, but Raiha choose not to tease her any further or his feet would fall victim again. "It's decided then, shall we go now?"

* * *

Well... This chapter is mostly conversation, I hope it's not boring. Next is supposed to be what they will do from now on. This one will take quite long to finish, since my picture of the events is still vague and I'm not sure how to write it (again). Besides, I have an urge to write something else, sorry... I will still continue this, but the update will be delayed (not that it have a fixed update time anyway)

Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
